Puckleberry Re-write
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots based on prompts you guys send me, I will re-write any episode of Glee to make Puckleberry endgame! So read and post me some prompts people rating could switch depending on what i re-write
1. Season 1 Episode 8

**Okay totally lied, I'm just going to keep writing Puckleberry until I think I can write about something else. Which should be….. Never anyway**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is a set of one-shots that are written by prompts I receive from you wonderful people!**

**So basically I will rewrite any episode of glee you ask (keep in mind that I might have to wiki the plot because I forgot the episode so it might not be totally perfect) and I will write it as if Puckleberry never broke up and they are still together presently!**

**This isn't in order I could do an episode from season 1 and then the next one could jump to season 4 it's all up to you guys, so leave the episode and maybe something you want to particularly see happen and I will try to write it!**

**Since I am not the best at responding I will try to respond once a week to the prompts and see where it goes**

**So what are you waiting for leave your episode and idea in the comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the wonderfulness that is Puckleberry **

To get started I'll rewrite the bleacher scene (yes, I know everyone has done that but it's just to get started and usually I will do a whole episode but I just want to take it from the place the relationship ends and fix it)

"I was gonna break up with you anyway."

"No you weren't."

Puck didn't respond at first, he thought shooting her down would get her off his back but it didn't work.

'_She's still just as stubborn_' Puck thought. He then tried to get that thought buried back in his head. But it was to late, and he was reminded that the girl sitting behind him wasn't just crazy Berry. She use to be his best friend, a long time ago, before the slushies and popularity and all of it. As the memories they had both tried to forget came to the surface Puck remembered his five-year-old self and the feelings that he had for the tiny girl with the big voice.

She had always fascinated him when they were young; the girl no matter how much she was ridiculed refused to stop smiling. That's why Puck had liked her so much. For a kid that thought he was nothing a girl who was everything was special. But then middle school happened and he got popular and she got no where so those feelings got stacked beneath the cool personal he took on.

When he had that dream sure his first thought was it was the good lord, but then he thought this was him getting a second chance to get the girl of (literally) his dreams. And now she was sitting here slipping through his fingers, so he had two choices. He could walk away now and let Rachel out of his life; maybe he would see her one-day on his TV. Or he could take a huge chance of coming out with nothing but still grabbing on to his second chance.

Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder and it made him snap out of his dazed thoughts.

"We could still be friends?" She said.

Puck took a deep breath, moment of truth; he turned to her and said "Was it really that bad? You and me?"

Rachel looks startled by his change in the conversation.

"Well… no, No Noah you have been wonderful this past week and you have so much potential-"

"Then why not see where this potential could go Berry? Come on it's not like you pinning for Finn is gonna do anything." Puck said. Rachel winced and Puck wacked himself in his head for being stupid and letting Finn enter the problem again.

"That's just it Noah, Finn and Quinn are always going to be in the way, you quit football for her-"

"Actually that's not right." Noah said. Rachel stared at him and gave him a critical eye. Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm serious Berry, I didn't do it for Quinn I did it for you. You got me thinking so much about right and wrong that I just did the right thing for once."

Rachel seemed to warm to him after he said that a faint smile seemed to come on her face, "Your saying I made you a better person?"

Puck shrugged "I'm saying you and me? It's a great idea for both of us."

Rachel bit her lip and looked out at the field. Puck turned to see her once again staring out at Finn. He sighed and looked back at Rachel, all his walls were down so why not bring out the chick flick moment stuff? He put his hand on her knee and startled she looked down at his hand then back up at him. She looked surprised and he was guessing he wasn't grimacing for once.

"Finn and Quinn are gonna be ruling over the rest of our lives if we don't do something. I'm not saying this is gonna last but-" Puck reached for Rachel's hand and covered it with his big warm one. "If we could help each other move on then we could both be a thousand times better off."

Rachel stared at him for a second; he watched her face slowly spread into a smile. She interlocked their fingers and said, "Okay Noah, I trust you."

Puck smiled back and it's as if everything clicked into place.

"So…. Wanna make out? "Puck said before smirking.

Rachel rolled her eyes but still leaned into the kiss, which she ended before it got to heavy. Puck grinned, "Come on lets get out of here, my ma wants proof that I'm dating a nice Jewish girl." He rolled his eyes and Rachel giggled. They stood up and Puck put his arm around her shoulder. He couldn't help but glance back and see Finn staring back at them. Puck couldn't help but grin bigger as he turned away from him.

The next day when Finn came in with his "I'm sorry" slushies, Puck kept his arm around Rachel the entire time. It was mainly a signal to Hudson and maybe a little bit to Quinn. Back off because Puckleberry was staying. When they all clicked cups he knocked his against Rachel's last before sharing a smile with her. He pulled her a little closer under his arm. This time he was making sure he didn't let her go.

True he felt a tug when Quinn came with her sob story but he realized that was because of the baby, not Quinn, it was never Quinn.

And when everyone threw their slushies at Mr. Sheu he slipped his hand into Rachel's and then hugged her close when everyone was laughing. It was if someone put the missing piece back in his life. Puck had his dream girl, he felt complete.

**Yay! Puckleberry begins, now usually I will do the whole episode but you can choose whether it's in Rachel's POV or Puck's POV or both (of course that's a little tricky) anyway send me stuff!**


	2. Season 2 Episode 2

**YAY! FIRST PROMPT!**

**I am so excited that people responded so quickly you guys are probably just as excited as I am okay here we go!**

**This was suggested by **_**codiroo**_** and asked for Season 2 Episode 2 re-write in Puck's POV**

**I had to re-watch the episode to remember stuff (it reminded me how much I hate Finchel yuck!) anyway since in the episode Rachel changes because she is unsure about her relationship, I'm gonna change that to unsure about herself **

**That is all on with the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, this episode or Brittany Spears…. That's all folks!**

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

PUCK'S POV

The bell rang and I half watched as Mr. Sheu stood in front of the room and babbled about doing some oldies guy for homecoming. I took one look at the song and knew someone was gonna say something. When Beyoncé started to complain I snorted, and Rachel elbowed me to be quiet. I looked down at her sitting next to me, totally focused; I started playing with her hair absentmindedly until everyone started clapping and muttering. I looked around then leaned down close to Rachel.

"What's up?" I asked.

Rachel turned to me with a slightly annoyed look, "Weren't you paying any attention?"

"A little distracted babe." I said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes but continued whispering.

"Kurt mentioned possibly doing Brittany for Homecoming but Mr. Sheu shot it down."

'_Huh'_ I lean back in my seat, as I got lost in thought, Brittany ain't so bad, she was damn sexy in some of her videos. And just like that I was off imagining Rachel in one of Brittany's signature scantily clad outfits. _'Damn that would be hot'._

Suddenly I felt another sharp jab in my side. I flinched and started to rub the now sore area as I stared at my girlfriend.

"Quit jabbing me."

"Quit imagining me in Brittany Spears outfits."

I grinned at her, "Am I really that predictable?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "the drool gave it away."

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

Next day in class, because Mr. Sheu apparently has to now bring his personal shit with him to class. We are stuck chewing nasty plaque capsules Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend gave us. It was actually kind of funny watching everyone grin, and then it got gross as Asian and Other Asian started swabbing spit. I turned to Rachel to of course make a "lewd" comment when I jumped back.

"Gah!" was basically the noise I made when I saw Rachel's blue mouth.

"What!" she said panicked as she dug her make up mirror out of her bag. She then gasped when she saw herself.

"I don't understand I floss in between classes."

Carl the dentist started talking about genetics and stuff but I tuned him out when he went over to Brittany.

"Babe it's not that bad." I tried to convince her as she still stared at herself through her compact.

She turned to me sharply, "Okay if it's not a big deal kiss me right now."

Okay usually I would be all over that in like two seconds flat but…. All that blue stuff was kind of nasty.

"I knew it." Rachel went back to staring in her mirror and something tells me that I wasn't getting anything today from her, stupid.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVDER

Later as we were walking through the halls Rachel kept running her tongue on her teeth and I was slowly getting more turned on by the second.

"Babe if you don't stop doing that I'm gonna take you against the locker in like two seconds."

Rachel gasped unlaced her hands and wacked me, I of course laughed at her attempt. She tried to keep an angry face but it broke eventually. We got to her locker and I leaned against the closer ones scoping out the hallways, waiting for her to get her books. I turn around only to find her staring off; I look in the direction she's looking at to see her staring at the cheerleaders.

"Noah." She suddenly asks. I look back at her only to see her staring down in her locker but she had this far off look in her eye.

She sighs before looking at me and continuing " Do you ever want me to dress better?" I look at her confused, "You know, more attractive or pretty-"

I cut her off right their cause Rachel thinking she's not hot just ain't kosher.

"Whoa, Whoa Rach what are you talking about? What's wrong with you now?"

"Well it's just I don't dress like some of the other girls in school and today you did say you were fantasizing about me dressed like Brittany Spears…."

I rolled my eyes "Rach I'm a teenage boy of course I want my hot, sexy girlfriend to dress like that." I tilt her chin up so she's looking at me "But I'd rather have her like how she looks and just be my awesome girlfriend."

She smiles at me and leans in for a kiss that lasts a minute before she breaks off giving me a big smile.

"Of course if you ever like want to experiment with clothes like that my birthdays in a few months."

She swats me again but I just grin and goes in her locker to get her books, everything is fine until…

"Hey Dwarf."

I clench my fist telling myself I can't hit a girl even if it's the human form of Satan.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you look like one of the bait girls on to catch a predator."

"Also I'm more talented then you."

After Brittany and Santana leave I'm seriously considering punching a wall to keep my anger in check when I see Rachel's face. Her eyes are big her cheeks are red in embarrassment and her lip is starting to shake.

"Rach." I said gently. She looks up at me but then blinks and shakes it off plastering on a fake smile.

"Is that the best they can come up with." She then quickly shuts her locker and starts to move fast down the hallway. I jog to catch up with her and grab her hand. She just stares straight ahead. I put my arm around her and rub her shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay Rach their just bitches." She just sighs. And I want to punch Santana.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

The next day in glee things are well… weird. Brittany and Santana blab about this Brittany fantasy they both had in the dentist's chair. When Brittany starts demanding solo's I thought I would have to hold Rachel down for a second. But when I look over at her she's got this look in her eye and let's just say I feel a storm coming.

When I drop her off at Dr. Carl's office that same day she kisses me and hops out and I watch her go into the office. Something was definitely up.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

When Rachel enters the hallway the next day, I do a double take and then I pinch my arm. When I realize that the girl wearing the tight belly button down and short skirt is Rachel my jaw literally hits the floor. She struts up to my locker twirling her little pigtails with this big smile on her face.

"Hi Noah." She says.

All I'm capable of is moving my mouth open and closed like a fish, looking her scantily clad body up and down. She tilts her head and cocks her hip and I'm pretty sure I choke. She then giggles.

"Is it my birthday?" is the phrase I'm finally able to get out of my mouth. Rachel rolls her eyes but takes a step closer to me lazily dragging a hand up and down my t-shirt.

'_Holy shit! My girlfriend is trying to kill me with sex appeal!'_

"Last time I checked your birthday was in three months." She said smiling up at me. I just nodded

"Okay well you know what keep this outfit and your good for presents for like ever."

Rachel giggled again and that was the last straw as I brought my lips down to hers. I angled her so she was leaning against the lockers. She jumped when her bare skin hit the cold metal and that pretty much kicked it up a notch. It was getting pretty deep with her hands running through my Mohawk when I heard a few catcalls.

I groaned and stopped the kiss and turned to see who the pervert was when I realized basically the whole male percentage of the hallway was staring at Rachel.

'_Wait… what.'_ I grabbed Rachel's hand and started walking her to class trying to ignore the stares or more like leers people were giving her.

It was almost good until I heard Azimo

"Oh baby you can hit me as many times as you want as long as you wear that."

I grabbed and had him against the lockers in I think about three seconds flat. The hallway got quiet but I really didn't give a shit at the moment.

"You want to try saying that again about my girlfriend?" I asked him through gritted teeth. Azimo actually looked a little scared so I must have looked pissed. Then I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"Noah." I turned to see Rachel looking at me, "Noah just let him go and let's just go to class."

I was still pissed but I figured punching the dude would just get Rachel and the teachers mad at me. So I shoved Azimo against the locker as I let go of him. I put my arm around Rachel before looking back at Azimo.

"You ever even look at Rachel the wrong way again and I'll make sure you eat through a tube." I then walked off.

Halfway down the hall Rachel shrugged out of my arm.

"Noah what was that?" she asked as she crossed her arms. I stared at her incredoulsy.

"Rach are you serious?! Did you here how Azimo was talking about you." I practically shout. Rachel sighs before looking at me with this look of almost belittlement on her face.

"Noah although I appreciate the chivalry, you have to expect that kind of behavior when wearing these kind of clothes. I mentally prepared myself for what might come."

"Wait. You prepared yourself as in you knew that." I pointed down the hall where Azimo had been " was gonna happen?"

Rachel shrugged, "Well it was a possibility." She checked her watch. "Look Noah it's not that big deal, it's just the down side of this situation. "She smiled and then leaned up and gave me a quick peck before starting to walk down the hall. "I'll see you in glee." She called over her shoulder.

I grumbled but then just stared at her little body, he hips moving in perfect rhythm, and right as I start to smile again I hear another wolf whistle and I'm right back to the mood I was in before. Maybe this wasn't such a good thing.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

And it only got worse in glee, I literally had to grit my teeth through Santana "complimenting" Rachel's new look and I almost socked Artie in the jaw for the bouncy comment. This makeover was getting worse by the second, why couldn't she just go back to the old Rachel.

It all clicked when Rachel started explaining her Brittany Spears fantasy.

"I feel confident and pretty which I never thought I could be before, it's just nice."

I literally froze when I heard those words; those words were spoken from an insecure person. Those words shouldn't be spewing out of Rachel Berry's mouth. This had to end now.

As soon as glee ended I made up some excuse of getting to practice early before hurrying out of the choir room. When I reached the locker room I sent Rachel a quick text to meet me here after my practice, I was gonna set all this BS straight.

I made sure I was the only guy left before I sent Rachel the text. I had just gotten out of my gear when she came flouncing in twirling her braid. I sighed, as I looked her up and down one more time. This was the last time she was gonna look this smoking, kind of a shame but I wanted the old Rachel back.

"What's up Noah." She asked perkily. I was facing my gym locker but I sighed and turned to her.

"Rach why are you doing this?"

Rachel blinked in surprise not expecting this reaction probably before responding,

"What are you talking about Noah, you like this." She emphasized the last word by gesturing to her body. I tried to focus on my goal instead of her sexy body in front of me.

"No Rach, I like you, I like my dramatic and demanding girlfriend who wears these naughty school girl skirts and this." I said pointing up and down her outfit, "This is not Rachel Berry."

She looked hurt at the comment, her body slumped a little I sighed and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close.

" You're my girlfriend Rach, I like you not how you look. I like how driven and talented you are, I like how you see that I am better then I think I am, I like you Rach, not how sexy you look because babe." I pulled her back a little so I could see her face "to me you'll always be damn sexy."

Rachel grinned a little at that but it wasn't a real true smile, she sighed before stepping out of my arms and wrapping hers around herself.

"I hear what your saying Noah, I do but…. I just. "She looks up at me confused "It just feels good to not be invisible."

I make sure Rachel is making direct eye contact with me before I took her hands in mine. "Rachel, I swear as long as I'm alive you will never be invisible."

She smiles up at me and we soak in the silence until we hear a faint vibrate and Rachel reaches into her pocket to get her cellphone. She quickly reads the text before looking back up at me.

"My dads want me home, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she says. I nod she gives me a quick kiss before exiting the locker room and I hope to God the next time I see her she's herself again.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

Luckily it seems the planets are back in alignment as Rachel shows up the next day dressed as she normally is, not only that but she looks happy. Her eyes light up when I meet her at her locker and she starts prattling about how Sylvester was threatening to sue for her injuries. I just grin, excited that Rachel is finally back to being my Rachel.

Later in glee when she raises her hand Mr. Sheu shoots her down saying they wont be singing anymore Spears (for once Puck agrees, the assembly was just…. Ugh) but then Rachel said it had to do with the young adult genre. I was confused until Rachel got to the front of the room and stared directly at me.

"I'd like to dedicate this to my boyfriend Noah." I blink in surprise but she goes on, "Noah I now realize why our relationship is so amazing, it's because you like me for me. With each other we don't have to pretend to be anyone else, we're just happy to be together. I know that I got a little insecure but that's because no one has ever made me feel this special before. But I realize that if I want to stay happy I just have to go with it. I'm so happy you taught me how to live in the moment and be happy." By the end of her speech I was smiling at her and when the first few notes of The Only Exception started I was full on beaming. Because I still couldn't believe she was mine. This amazing girl that cared so much, liked me, if Rachel thought she was the lucky one in this relationship she had that totally ass backwards. And that is something I will make clear to her… as soon as she's done singing.

**Ta-da! First one done, I hope your happy with what I did, anyway I'm just going down the list of request so next one is Season 2 episode 6!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Season 2 Episode 6

**Wow! I forgot that episode; it was a pretty good one. It actually made me miss the old glee! And Artie and Puck's friendship is so sweet **

**And when you take Santana out of the equation there are actually many possible Puckleberry moments in this episode.**

**So in this re-write anywhere where Puck had Santana replace with Rachel, they are together and it's in both their POV's. **

**Anyway this is season 2 episodes 6 and it was requested by **_**codiroo (**_**I'm just going in the order I got requests and they requested two)**

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Glee; although I wish I did Puckleberry would be living it up in New York by now!**

And that's what you missed on Glee!

_Rachel's POV_

"Welcome back, Noah Puckerman."

When Mr. Sheu mentioned Noah I smiled and turned to the boy next to me. He smiled but leaned over and threated to punch Artie making him flinch. I rolled my eyes and took his hand signaling for him to calm down. Mr. Sheu went on, saying he hope Puck learned his lesson.

I knew he had, whenever I visited him he would put up this big bravado but I saw through it every time. When he was finally released on Sunday I came along with his mom and sister to pick him up. He held me so tight and seemed to flinch away from the building, I knew how that place really affected him. But of course being Puck he started making up this crap about how he ruled that place. I just sighed knowing that Puck was talking right now.

I turned back to Mr. Sheu when he mentioned the competing teams for Regionals, I whipped out my notebook ready to take notes to look up the two teams in detail later, Noah snickered next to me as he watched me get ready, I ignored him as he slumped down in his seat and put his arm around my chair. The Warblers I had heard of briefly, they were pretty good and supposedly had a secret weapon of a person. I would find that out later, the hipsters were no big deal I wasn't even worried about them of course when Mr. Sheu mentioned they were trying to graduate high school that raised some suspicion was that even legal?

"Pat them on the butt and it shatters their hip." I heard Noah saying. I shot him a look saying no way, if he even got caught screwing around it was back to juvie, he scoffed at my look but he understood.

"Now since of the success of this last year I am a announcing boy versus girls mash up competition."

That perked me up and excited me I quickly turned to the girls as Puck got up and moved, "I have a list of emergency mash ups." I started explaining to the girls and Mr. Sheu told Kurt once again to be on the boy's team. This was going to be fun!

_Puck's POV_

Okay, got to admit when Artie asked me to push him down a certain staircase I felt a little guilty, I didn't know I was that bad. But I immediately squashed it down and concentrated on what I was trying to do, I had to stay out of juvie and to do that like it or not I needed Artie. Of course he was wondering what the hell I was doing.

"Not going back to juvie theirs no Rachel and no kosher meals there." That seemed to answer Artie's question as I keep rolling him along.

Then as I think things are finally smooth sailing, Mr. Sheu decides to mess with us by making us preform a chick's song, of course Beyoncé is glowing at the prospect as he pulls us all in telling us to leave it to him. Later when he starts talking about feathers and boa's the words no way in hell flash through my mind. I just got back my rep with juvie there is no way I'm making it go away with _feather boa's._

"Go check out the Warblers, you can wear all the feathers you want, you'll blend right in."

Okay, when I saw Kurt's face I realized that might have been a little harsh but come on someone's got to bring the dude down from his pedestal. Anyway I have to focus on my plan with Artie. That dude is gonna be my ticket out of juvie permantley.

At lunch I take out my guitar, Artie tries to explain it's against school rules and he seems hesitant, I roll my eyes. No way is he bugging out on me now, I start to play and I grin as Artie slowly admits breaking the rules is fun. Damn right it's fun! I walk around with my guitar

_One Love_

_One Heart_

_Lets get together and are all right_

Soon people join in, although I'm kind of wondering who the hell brings steel drums to school but hey it's getting more cash in the case so who cares. I go around and kept basically glaring at people until they put money in the case, it's really good to have fear over people again. I notice a girl get up from the geek table kind of glaring at me, badass, maybe I would look into that, if I wasn't already with Rachel that is. Speaking of Rachel as I pass another table I notice her on the edge of the courtyard staring at me. I grin and wink at her, she half-smiles and waves before turning and walking away.

Wait…. What? Okay something is up with Rach- I'll have to check on that later. I turn back around and go back to the guitar case as the song finishes.

"There's like three hundred dollars in here." Artie says in disbelief as he waves some of the money around.

"Yep, you cant put a price on fear."

"I think you can and it's about three hundred dollars, what are we gonna do with this?"

I start to explain what we should do when I see Artie look off; I follow his gaze to see him staring at Brittany. Wow dude's got more game then I give him credit for,

"She don't cost a thing." And then Artie surprises me with saying that Brittany and him did the deed. Damn I miss out on the best things. Then he starts going on about how he wants her back and he was mean to her I stop him right there.

"That's the thing you only have to be a fraction nice to girls to make them want you."

"Then why are you totally whipped by Rachel?" he asks looking at me. I stare at him; I am not whipped by- well… I kind of am… but that's not the point- crap okay what would Puck say.

"Once you have a chick you keep them happy and they keep you happy." I say with suggestion in my tone. Something tells me I'm gonna pay for that comment somehow later. But right now I need to focus on my new goal, operation get Abrams laid.

_Rachel POV_

I look up from telling Brittany she's sewing the sequins on backwards to see Noah rolling Artie in.

"Spies!" I yell, yes he may be my Noah but there is no way in hell I'm losing to him again!

"Relax babe Artie is here for Brittany." Puck said

"Yep, I'm here because I'm totally not in love with Brittany." Artie exclaims. I literally stare at Artie, is he trying to be obvious, I'm about to voice my opinion when I hear Brittany ask if he wants to go out that night. My mouth open in shock I watch as Noah says no and Brittany wilts. Then the next words out of Noah's mouth literally almost make me choke on air.

"Tell you what, you two show up at Breadstix tomorrow." Noah said pointing to Brittany and me. " And if we don't find hotter chicks we'll see you then."

I have no clue what's going on but Noah is dead! They leave and everyone stares at Brittany like she's crazy as Santana starts whispering with her. I want to run after Noah right now, but I know I'll only be ridiculed and called controlling or clingy so I keep myself to my seat until the other girls pack it up. I stay gathering my stuff slowly. I hear footsteps enter the room while my back is turned so I know that he entered. He sighs and scuffs his shoe against the floor, I keep my back to him and let him freak out inside his head. He sighs again when he realizes I don't plan on talking.

"Look Rach I can explain… that."

I spin around and glare at him, he's hunched over, his hands buried deep inside his pockets, looking at her.

"That?" I say faking confusion. "Oh you mean that display you gave where you basically told a whole room of girls that you would rather make out with a random hot chick then your girlfriend." By the end of my rant I was yelling at him poking my finger at his chest accusingly. Noah tried to back up and put his hands up defensively.

"Whoa Rachel chill the crazy-" But I cut him off.

"No Noah this time I will not chill my crazy as you put it, you made me look like an idiot and treated me like crap." I stepped back glared at him once before spinning around, quickly grabbed my things and made my way out the door. Halfway out the door I looked back at Noah who was still standing there frozen.

"If that's the way you want it fine have fun with your random chick I'm done."

Then I walked out, two minutes later Noah literally sprinted out of the choir room and chased after me. He was in front of me blocking my way, with his arms out looking pretty freaked out.

"Wait what do you mean you're done? Rach what does that mean?"

I huffed and tried to push past him, "It means _Noah_ if you insist on acting like_ Puck _all the time then I am not sticking around."

As I tried to get by again he grabbed my wrist with one hand putting the other around my waist, effectively stopping me.

"Wait Rachel stop for a second-"

"Why should I?"

"Because I cant lose you!"

That made me freeze as I looked at Noah, he breathed out when I stopped squirming and made eye contact with him. "Rach." He started as he pulled me closer. "I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to get that out of control. Okay, listen." He paused and took a deep breath before starting "I just got out of juvie, I have my rep again, people fear me, I'm just using that to my advantage, it's all an act I swear, I'll stop if you want. Just…. Don't leave."

I stare at Noah, as he looks at me his eyes roving all over my face looking for a sign. I sighed as I realized I understood his brute behavior, sure it was disgusting how he treated me but… he was use to being feared and when he found he had his fear back of course he would take advantage of it. When I looked up in his eyes I saw my Noah. I smiled at him

"I swear if you ever treat me like that again Noah that's it I'm gone."

Noah sighed as he collapsed on my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug. "I swear I wont." Noah murmured. I hugged him back but thought about Artie and how Puck's ways were helping him with Brittany, I sighed before saying.

"While were on the date tomorrow keep the routine up for Brittany and Artie, but after they get together never do it again." I said warningly.

Noah looked at me a did the crooked grin I loved before taking my bag for me "You got it babe whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes and we walked to his truck.

_Puck's POV_

Basically the whole time at Breadstix I got one eye on Brittany and Artie and one eye on Rachel. After the tailspin I went through with her yesterday I have been walking the line. She told me to keep up the Puck routine but I watch her reactions just to see how far I can go. So far my leggo my eggo story is putting her in hysterics which she's trying to cover up with coughing. She knows the real story so the fact that i'm telling this version of it is making her laugh uncontrollably.

_Rachel's POV_

I watch as Brittany dumbly squeezes Artie's paralyzed leg and Artie basically hits on the fifty-year-old waitress. It's messy but is in good style, things were going well until Puck starts to get up talking about dine and dash. Of course I freak out and start to glare at him but he makes eye contact with me and pats his pocket then nudges his head in the direction of Brittany and Artie. I instantly understand, Puck will come back in and pay but he's just trying to make Artie look cool in front of Brittany.

That plan went out the window though when Artie, as we were exiting slipped money into the bill, pissing Puck off, causing him to say things he regretted as soon as he was out of the restaurant. I slapped him said I wasn't getting in any Puck lovin with him and Brittany. He had the good sense to look ashamed, I sighed and told him I would call him tomorrow.

_Puck's POV_

So saying the Artie/Brittany date didn't go well would be an understatement, it caused me and Rachel's rough patch to be even rougher but thankfully all is forgiven. Actually before I got to glee Rachel gave me this devilish smile on her face as if she was giving me a prequel of what was to come from the glee girls performance and damn! That smile didn't even cover what the performance was like.

I hear bon jovi and instantly start to perk up and then the glee girls start strutting out in these leather outfits, I'm already happy and then Rachel appears in the doorway and I almost have a freakin heart attack as my smoking hot leather clad hair flipping girlfriend stood in the doorway. And it only got better from there, I mean when she grabbed that guitarist dude and basically pole danced on him I wanted to get up and punch him, Sam actually had to clamp a hand down on me but after that it was all smooth smoking hot Jewish princess sailing.

I watched as Rachel danced, sung and leaped around basically playing out my fantasies and when she dives for the microphone and then practically kneels in front of the guy I once again have to restrain myself from just grabbing her and just making out with her like it's my life force.

And then of course after that amazing high of watching my girlfriend prance around in leather it all comes crashing down, all I remember while coming into the principles room. I remember them saying something along the guidelines of me going back to juvie and it's like my entire Puck side came over and I started throwing shit before I knew what was happening. I ran out of that office only thinking one thing, Rachel was going to be so disappointed.

_Rachel POV_

I was put through probably the biggest tailspin ever today, first I hear Puck stormed out of his meeting with his probation officer so at first I started looking for him to discipline him and ask him what he thinks will happen if he keeps acting like this? And then I found out he could actually go back to juvie and I switched from discipline to desperation.

And then of all places when I finally find him he's in the hallway talking to Artie, I watch as Artie holds out his hand and I lean out and watch as the final layer of Puck that Noah had put up to go through juvie, the last wall came down. I smile as I see Noah, my Noah take Artie's hand and I smile because Puck would have definitely gone back to juvie but luckily he was gone and my Noah wasn't going anywhere.

**AWWW I decided to end it on a sweet note and next up we have Vitamin D! So get excited yay!**


	4. Season 1 Episode 6

**OMG! So I looked through all you reviews and I am so happy that everyone seems to be loving this story so much, and I am so happy I am getting all these prompts I will definitely fill all of them but I realize I have to stop somewhere so I have decided I will do up to 35 of these prompts!**

**So I have already done 4(counting this one) and I have 10 other prompts that I have so if you want one get them in, okay on with the next one**

**This one is requested by .AND.4EVER and they requested Season 1 Episode 6 Vitamin D re-write so here you go**

**Technically Puckleberry hasn't even been introduced so this one i'm going to make it so they are (semi) friends but are interested in more (but they don't realize it yet), that way it works out with the way I re wrote the bleacher scene**

**And I replaced all the scenes with Finn and Rachel to Puck and Rachel scenes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Puckleberry, but if I did Puckleberry would be canon**

_And that's what you missed on Glee!_

Puck's POV

So because apparently we haven't been "motivated" enough – but I mean come on Artie called it when he said it was gonna be a cakewalk- so now he is trying to get us motivated into a competition. We are gonna have to do a…. wait what?

"What's a Mash-up?" I ask I try not to look over at Rachel for two reasons, one I know she's glaring at me because at the last dinner at her house (my ma forces me to go because the Berry's are one of the few Jewish families in town so therefor we have to bond every Friday by eating dinner at their house) she was talking all about Mash-up's and I now she knows I was blocking her out. And two we've been staring at Rachel "freaky" Berry a lot lately. Don't ask me why, its just for some reason ever since the school year started again and I once again started throwing slushies' at my old (childhood) best friend something has just changed.

I don't what it is but ever since she started staring at the jolly green giant (aka Finn) I don't know, I just started noticing her, her legs- I mean those things go on forever- and her lips and geez i'm staring at her right now abort abort!

I shake my head when I realize I am now staring at Berry I shrug it off and try to pay attention to Sheu again. Although considering Finn is in the back yawning I consider my participation a little better, score one for me.

Soon the girls leave the room Rachel already ranting about choreography, showing that totally hot look when she gets determined- god dammit! Stop doing that!

I let Kurt, Artie and the other boys discuss what song to do when I look back and find him half asleep.

"Dude you okay?" I ask as the big drooling idiot looks at me foggily. Artie starts to tell him the mash up and I of course have to input my idea for trashcan lids and stomping the yard with this business. Artie tells me not to contribute- dude dosent know what he's talking about stomp the yard is awesome. I look back at Finn and see he is falling asleep again, oh for the love of-

"Dude, go to the nurses office, everyday I go in their and say I've got a headache and sleep for three hours. I haven't attended a math class in three years." As I say that Rachel's disapproving face flashes into my head and I try to block it out. This is becoming really bad, why is Rachel Berry staying in my head? This is starting to get weird.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER!

Rachel's POV

So that didn't work, I walked into the dance studio expecting if not my level of work to at least some semblance of work, but instead the girls have all voted for "winging it" which just leaves me speechless with frustration.

As I'm making my way through the halls I see Finn coming down, my heart flutters and I put on a smile. I start to wave when he breezes past me, looking really energetic and holding a box of… something. That's actually seems quite weird as in glee he was half asleep. I noticed it when I looked over to glare at Noah, he very well better know what a mash-up is.

Not that I care much what Noah Puckerman knows, but I remember explaining what a mash-up was at dinner last week, and when I looked over at him I know that he knew I did it because when I turned to glare at him he locked eyes with me and… well we did stare at each other for quite a while. I was actually surprised he didn't look away immediatly and I might have gotten lost in his eyes for a while and- no Rachel Berry stop it, you don't care about the neadrathal that is Noah Puckerman, you like Finn… right? Confused I kept walking down the hall all thoughts of Finn gone from my head replaced by a certain mow-hawked boy.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

Puck's POV

"Hey guys, wow it's a beautiful day lets run the number. What do you say get up and lets get started."?

I literally stared as the big idiot came practically skipping into the room looking high as a kite. First thought, dude was high, but apparently the new nurse had given a vitamin?

"Vitamin C?"

Beyoncé started to ask and then blabbed on like a cover girl. I rolled my eyes and then Finn said something about Vitamin D before throwing me the box. Have to admit that was a nice catch. I took a good look at the box and swore it looked familiar, like I had seen it before somewhere…. I was starting to have a bad feeling but then decided that if Finn could smile through this BS because he was popping these pills then I could give them a swing. I opened the box and popped two into my mouth…

THIS IS A PAGE DIVDER

The next thing I remember is Mr. Sheu mentioning someone slipping something in out juice boxes. Weird. Well I do have a foggy memory of leather jackets and just feeling really energetic and happy, actually when I looked over at the girls for a second I saw Rachel's confused and terrified expression and got this funny feeling in my gut. Was something wrong? But the second I looked away from her I was back on cloud nine and I gotta say things were pretty awesome up there.

So we pack up our equipment for our performance and Kurt takes back the leather jackets to the drama department, gotta say I'm kinda bummed to see the jacket go, it was total badass written all over it. So I hand Artie my mic and stand as he packs up the electronics, I salute the nerd for a pretty kickass job and leave the glee room.

I'm going down the hallway and whatever stuff I took seems to be wearing off as I start to think actually clear thoughts again when I see them. The girl that I can't get out of my head and the girl I really wish were in my head… I think. I shook that dangerous thought out of my head and look back over at Rachel and Quinn I try to hide myself as I listen to them, normally I wouldn't be interested in girl talk but these two don't girl talk so whatever reason they have for not outright screaming at each other has got to be good.

That's when I realize Rachel is trying to make Quinn come back to glee, make her feel safe and protected. That confused me, Quinn had terrorized Rachel for almost two years now why would she be comforting Quinn?

"You know if our roles were reversed I would have destroyed you." Quinn said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I know."

Then Rachel just walked away with a call for her to come back to glee. I was a stunned as Quinn was, I had never seen Rachel like this… well actually that's not the whole truth she use to act like that… for me… when we were kids….

I once again shook off the memories slowly filling up my head; no way was I going down that rode. I hiked my bag up my shoulder a little more and turned the opposite way that Berry had gone and walked to the parking lot, making sure Rachel Berry stayed out of my mind. I wasn't that successful as I sneaked one last look at Rachel's retreating back, I guess some things never change.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

Rachel's POV

It occurred to me last night while I was going through my normal nightly skin regime, the boys were a little to energetic, something was up and Kurt only confirmed it. And now I was marching down the halls looking for Finn, fully ready to call him out on his cheating. I saw him and was so close to getting in his face when he breezed right by me calling to one of his football buddies.

I stood their shocked that he had just brushed me off like that when I heard someone snicker. I turned to see Noah Puckerman the annoying jerk who I could not stop thinking about (Why!? I don't know) leaning against his locker and laughing at Finn pretty much ignoring my presence.

"Uh-oh everybody run for cover Rachel Berry doesn't look happy, she might storm down the hallways angrily, quick everyone duck and cover."

I crossed my arms and glared at the snickering boy, well at least I could confront one of the boys. "I wouldn't be talking Puckerman. Or should I call you by your preferred title.. Cheater."

Puck looked at me like I was crazy, "What crap are you spewing Berry?"

I scoffed and crossed the hallway to Puck's locker; I poked him accusingly in the chest. For a second I thought I felt a zing go through my hand as I made contact but I ignored it.

"You took performing enhancing drugs before you preformed, making you and all the boys performance although quite incredible and total cheat." I said and stomped my foot making my point.

Puck still stood there looking at me confused, "Huh?" he said after a moment. I rolled my eyes. "The Sudafed."

Puck blinked and his face looked as if he just had a light bulb moment, "Wait that vitamin stuff was Sudafed. Holy shit no wonder…."

Puck trailed off and started chuckling.

"This is not a laughing matter Puckerman."

Puck turned to me and smirked before speaking, "Berry Sudafed isn't cheating trust me, the last thing it did was enhance us." He said putting quotes around enhance. I look at him weirdly.

"Noah, no matter how you try to word it you still cheated, now I think your team should do the honorable thing and withdraw from the competition-"

"All I'm hearing is Berry upset that we beat her before she even had a chance to compete." Puck said cutting me off. I look at him incredulously trying not to get lost in his eyes- focus Rachel!

"That is-"

"Totally correct." Puck said before shutting his locker and started walking down the hall he looked over his shoulder at me as I was still standing in front of his locker still sputtering. He chuckled again and called, "No matter how you say it Berry it's true so good luck losing."

I gasped and huffed then knew what I had to do immediately; I went to the dance studio to meet the girls. Drastic actions were needed.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

Puck's POV

"….And angels."

I knew the second Rachel finished her long-winded speech that she had not taken the idea of losing very well. I felt like grabbing her from the room right now and shaking her. She really didn't realize that she was pretty much high right now. I was all set for glaring at Rachel through the whole performance. I wasn't worried about her- of course not, who cares about the crazy midget- but still I don't want to get blamed for all the girls getting drugged.

I had my angry glare prepped and ready, but then the song started and- damn it was catchy and she was dancing up their like a five year old on sugar and it looked pretty hot when she started bouncing around. I started to bop along to the music- hey everyone was doing it I still looked the most badass out of all of them. Then Rachel belted out that final note and blew us all away so I stood up and clapped, come one they deserved it and I knew if I didn't I'd be on Santana's shit list. But after the song when Rachel quickly hugged Mr. Sheu and practically ran away I remembered why I was so mad.

I got up to chase her out and tell her, but damn midget and her long legs moved faster then I thought and she was gone by the time I was out of the classroom. I cursed under my breath and hoped her dads weren't home so she wouldn't get caught. I quickly opened my phone and scrolled through it until I got to my last contact labeled Zero- its not that mean it means I have zero interest in talking to her- and quickly shoot off a quick text.

_You should look up what Sudafed is used in_

I closed my phone and realized how worried I was about Rachel berry? What the hell was happening to me?

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

The next day I was randomly going through my locker I found my freshman math textbook I never gave back when I heard someone clear their throat.

I moved the door to see what looked like a slightly embarrassed, ashamed Rachel Berry.

"So Sudafed is used to make cocaine a lot of times.." she said. I rolled my eyes, "You could just say thanks for the heads up that I was getting high."

Rachel sighed, I was expecting a rant but was surprised when I heard a quiet thank you. I stared at her, she was looking at the ground, and she looked so upset. Probably thinking she stooped so low. I sighed, "Look if it makes you feel better, you were technically right." She looked up, "We were technically cheating in the competition."

Rachel nodded, "Yes but that means that we were also cheating."

I thought about that for a second and nodded "Yeah guess so."

We just stood their for a second just staring at each other, since when did we become so comfortable around each other? Weird? And it was slowly getting awkward so I broke the silence, "So what should we do."

Rachel seem to perk up a little at giving the reins of control again and I tried to hold back a smirk. "Well considering we both cheated I think the only right thing to do would be to both gracefully bow out."

"Sounds good, I don't even remember preforming."

Rachel seem to smile a little and thinking my work was done went back to my locker and the dark mysteries it awaited.

"You know Noah, you have actually a lot of talent, I mean from what I heard of your back up vocals, you should ask Mr. Sheu about solo's. I sure you could handle it."

I froze, I moved to look at her again but only saw her back as she walked purposely down the hallway. I leaned against my locker and stared…. What is it about her I just don't get it?

I blew a breath out in frustration and turned once again back to my locker. Then I noticed Brittany standing really close to my other side.

"Gah." I jumped and stared at her, but Brittany just blinked and got closer to my face, she then looked down the hall at Rachel and then back at me.

She shook her head as if she was satisfied with something before simply saying

"Puckleberry."

I stared at her bewildered and she stared right back, "Brit i'm sorry but whatever the hell that is I cant help you because I don't know what that is."

Brittany just smiled and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry you will."

**Okay, to tell you the truth the plot bunnies kind of took over half way through, but I liked how it turned out, review and tell me what you think. And up next is Season 2 Episode 11 the Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Until then fellow Puckleberrians!**


	5. Season 2 Episode 11

**Okay so this one is gonna be a long one and I loved watching and writing this one.**

**Anyway this is Season 2 Episode 11 and it was asked by a Guest who calls herself Beth.**

**I didn't have to change a lot because this episode had major Puckleberry, except for one detail, instead of Tina grabbing the football, Rachel does, it's gonna be good guys so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, but I wish I did!**

**Warning: mild language**

_**R.I.P Corey Monteith, even though he wasn't my favorite character, at times I thought he was fantastic and an overall great singer with so much talent; so many people will miss him. – he took the midnight train going anywhere…**_

_And that's what you missed on_

_Glee!_

Puck's POV

So my life pretty much sucks right now, basically the whole football team is being homophobic ass hats who are complaining about us caring about a Ke$ha song.

"Well maybe you'll think it's cooler when I go all tick tock on your face." Okay that line was clever and Karofsky was just looking to get smacked I told myself as I shoved him into the lockers. I tried to block out the voice of reason a.k.a Rachel telling me violence is not the answer. In this situation she is wrong, someone's gotta knock some sense into these assholes.

Before I could really lay into him Coach broke us up and made Karofsky leave, I begrudgingly headed to the showers, football team was really starting to suck.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

And it only got worse as Artie came in completely covered in red slushie ice, that was the final straw, when Finn started rounding us up I grabbed Rachel's legs and took them off my lap before starting to storm out of the choir room with the other guys before- speak of the devil- the douchebags showed up.

I hears some nobody football player talk down about glee and before I could let my fist do the talking I hear Sam say something about putting up your fists and dancing. Damn there are clever lines shooting out of everyone today. But always the killjoy, Mr. Sheu and Coach comes in and tells us all to sit down. I grumpily stomped back to my chair and fell in it. Rachel grabbed my hand and started rubbing my neck to calm me down while simultaneously glaring at the football team.

I could really feel myself start to relax before another bomb of tensions was dropped on me.

"Meet the newest members of Glee Club."

"WHAT!" was the general shout with one especially loud oh hell to the nah from Mercedes. I was now pissed and zoning out not ready to listen to the inspirational crap speech that Sheu tended to give in these situations, I didn't snap out of it until I hears Rachel loudly exclaim from beside me that she would not share the choir room with a known Homophobe. Once again it was like Sheu blocked us all out and I went on, I looked over at Rachel and she just looked shocked and sad I put my arm around her and glared right at our teacher.

"Puck, Rachel weren't you two working on something."

Seriously! Sheu really thought it was time for me and Berry to just belt it, in the words of Mercedes hell to the nah. But Rachel seemed to have other ideas as she squirmed out from under my arm.

"As offended as I am by their presence here I never let anything get in the way of a performance." She said before standing up and grabbing my hand, forcing me to stand up. I get up (yes I know I'm totally whipped) and give her a hold on motion. If i'm doing this then i'm doing it without the stupid jacket. I slip off my varsity jacket and Rachel smiles at me, I smile back and grab my guitar.

As the first few notes from Need You Now start I look over at Rachel as she glares at the football team. Now even though I think Rachel's intense angry staring is hot we both really need her to relax and get into the song. I know that right away when the first few lines come out clear and perfect but with anger behind them.

So I do the only think I know that can relax her, I make sure she is making eye contact with me and I just smile at her.

Okay, yeah, yeah I know that sounds like the sappiest thing ever but Rachel told me one night when we were in her room (score!) that it just relaxes her when I smile. She explained it's not me smirking or being smug, that's "Puck" when I smile I'm her "Noah" and it calms her down. And yes if she ever said it in public I would flat out deny that I go along with it (well… maybe) but hey whatever makes my girl happy.

And it works like a charm; as soon as she sees me smiling she breaks out into a grin and moves away from the football players. I of course being a badass can totally pull off being super pissed while still making a romantic song sound…well romantic. So I give a quick stare down with all the football players making it clear this was glee territory, and then when I got to Karofsky I threw in a little angry lunge move. No matter how he denied it I saw him flinch a little.

Then I feel a hand on my arm and turn around and smile at Rachel but I could see in her eyes basically telling me not to start a fight. I let a little of the "Puck" smirk in and fire back, no promises. But after that I just try to focus on Rachel. This is why I love singing with her, when we sing it's like we just zone in on a different place, our voices meld together in this great harmony. For those few minutes I just get to focus on the music and Rachel, twirling around and smiling, you can call me a sap but it's like getting high off Rachel Berry and that is a trip all it's own. So I'm feeling like I'm on top of the world as the last notes of the song ring out and I pull Rachel close in a one armed hug.

And it's great, until Azimo opens his big fat mouth, " the girl with a mow hawk has a really nice voice."

Okay usually I can handle crap comments like that but not now, I was enjoying my musical high and no one messes with me when I'm on my musical high. Rachel actually looks like she's about to defend me but before she could speak I start to chuckle. And Rachel looks at me like I've grown three heads; I calmly take off my guitar before lunging for Azimo with it.

Just like that's its utter chaos in the glee room as everyone jumps in the fight including Rachel. As I see out of the corner of my eye the pint sized girl kicking and screaming in Sam's arms. When Coach and Sheu finally manage to break up the fight I stalk over to Sam and shove Rachel out of his arms. She huffs and cuddles up to my side as I sling an arm around her. Basically the room is divided into two sides, the gleeks and the football team, this idea right now, is utter shit.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

When we finally get dismissed from glee club I watch as Finn walks quickly out of the room. I sigh as I look back at Rachel; she looks at me nods and gives me a quick peck. We had talked about me making up with Finn yesterday after our epic fail of a game. She agrees that we need to reconcile and bury the hatchet and I cut her off before she could put any more metaphors on the situation. I tell her to wait by my truck and I go looking for Finn.

I find him in front of the trophy case staring at all the wins I take a deep breath and go to stand beside him.

"So we use to be best friends before I got your girlfriend pregnant and stole the other girl you like." I started and Finn just slowly nodded in agreement so I went on, "but I really want to win this game, I feel it's the only way glee is going to get respect around here." I check out how my speech is going ant Finn just seems to be nodding along, his expression hasn't changed yet so I go on, "We need to be allies again, like Maverick and Iceman at the end of Top Gun." I end my speech as I watch Finn turn to me and stares. Suddenly he smirks… huh?

"Dude, what took you so long?"

Wait…what?

"So… your not mad anymore…"

Finn full on grinned before he held out his fist for me to bump; I stare at it before reaching out to bang my fist with his. I look back up as he starts to talk.

"Dude, we've been cool for a while, you and Rachel have been going out for what? A year now? And she was never really mine in the first place." His smile seemed to get bigger as he went on. "I forgave you the moment Quinn went into labor and I realized you were stuck in the room with her, while she crushed your hand and shouted you suck …. Repeatedly."

I laughed, "Yeah now that I think about it you owe me for letting you dodge that bullet." Finn just smiled and shoved me.

Yep things were looking up…

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

Spoke to soon…

"Wait so you want us to play the first half, change into some sequin ball gowns and then go out and do our own halftime show at out own championship game?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

At that moment Coach pretty much signed the championship game away, they really expected these Lima Loser football players to go along with this. But then I watched as after coach threatened to cut the football team they all slowly head into the auditorium for…. Zombie boot camp….. Man glee club is getting weird.

I watch as the whole football team tries to be zombies and get the dance moves as Mike and Sam and Artie go overboard on the zombie dance. I look over at Rachel and watch as she tries to revert her graceful dancing into an awkward mess. The cute thing is that it's not working she still looks like a professional dancer, I snort and go over to her and start hugging her from behind. She jumps but then looks back and giggles I just smirk and pull her closer.

"Hey Puck, Rachel try to keep the cuddling for later guys." Mr. Sheu says to us. I look at the teacher raise one eyebrow, "Sure Mr. Sheu, no cuddling." I then draw Rachel closer and start making out with her. Rachel giggles again and Mr. Sheu sighs.

"Okay guys, let's do makeup."

"MAKEUP, oh no no no no." Azimo started but then Coach came and literally shoved him off stage.

"Oh yes yes yes yes."

I snorted and tossed Rachel over my shoulder and carried her out. This time she did make a noise of protest and smacked my back, "Noah put me down this instant!" she shrieked. I ignored her and took her to the glee room where we set up the makeup. As someone starts to put on my rotting flesh goop, I see Karofsky come into the room and go over to Finn. I brace myself for fighting but when I hear nothing I look over to see the two of them… getting along.

Maybe things are changing…

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIER

God Dammit! I have got to stop jinxing us!

Just as I thought things were fine, actually better the fine. The football team was doing great, we even preformed our own number without the glee club. Rachel was beaming the whole time and yes it did make me feel great, shut up when my girl is happy I'm happy.

Of course I'm not happy now considering that the football team just got slushied and quit the football team. I'm literally sitting in the glee room as the other guys beg the coach to reconsider. Rachel has been sitting next to me quiet the whole time. That's when I know something's up because a quiet Rachel is not a good Rachel. And that's when my world simultaneously crumbles and rebuilds itself.

"We want to join the football team."

I know right away it's not a joke, Rachel wouldn't make a joke like that at a time like this so I know she's serious and the second she says those words an image of her on the ground and injured flashes into my head. I basically had to restrain myself from jumping up and screaming no way in hell. I blank out from most of the conversation until I heard Mr. Sheu ask Rachel if she understands it hurts when you get tackled.

"Yeah and not in the good mellencamp way." I say, Rachel turns to me and glares giving me a that's-not-very-nice look and I fire back with a well-excuse-me-but-I'm-to-busy-freaking-out-here. She seems surprised but shakes out of it and explains that when they snap the ball they were just gonna lie down. She says it twice and does the hand motion to make her point across. I think about it and although I'm still not crazy about the idea lying down could protect them.

They then bring out permission slips and that's when we all realized they are serious and then the thought of at least having a shot of the game comes to all of us. We look at the coach in anticipation, she sighs.

"Welcome to the football team."

The girls all cheer and I watch as Rachel claps "Football team, football team."

Then when we all go up to them she hi fives Sam. I quickly pull her over a little and stare her down. She sighs as she realizes the fact that I did not like not knowing about this.

"Look Noah-" she starts but I cut her off by talking over her.

"The second it even looks like you can get hurt I have the right to drag you off that field." I say in a serious tone. Rachel stares at me and then huffs. "Noah you cant treat me like I'm your possession and have no say in this-"

"Rachel I'm about to let a very small, untrained, girl that I happen to love on a field where a muscle maniac would like nothing more then pumble her into the ground if she so much as thinks at looking at the ball, work with me!" I say desperately grabbing her shoulders.

Rachel looks surprised at my panic but then slowly nods, I sigh and finally grin

"Welcome to the team."

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

So it's finally here, the moment I have been waiting forever since I joined the football team. The championship game. Then just as I'm having my golden moment the moment I have been dreading comes out of the tunnels, my tiny girlfriend dressed all up in pads and her jersey. I have been nervous this whole time thinking of every worse case scenario running through my head. Rachel keeps reassuring me she will be fine, yeah sure, my vivid imagination would beg to differ.

But still she knew how important this game was for me so there was no making her drop out. I just sighed put on my helmet and got ready for the worst or best moment of my life. Before we took the field I grabbed her helmet and made eye contact with her, in my eyes I was saying be careful, but she had heard that all week and I think she needs to know she can walk away from this. So I get a grip on her helmet and make sure she's paying attention.

"Are you ready for this?" and to my utter surprise, she pulled her mouth guard out of her mouth and let out and angry yell

"LET KICK SOME ASS!"

I couldn't help it, it pumped me up. I screamed yeah, banged on her helmet and lead her onto the field and watched as she took her position, and with one last glance the ball was snapped and the game began.

_A little while later….._

"How's everyone doing?" Finn asked the girls when we huddled back up.

"Kill me now." Mercedes groaned and I had to laugh at that, even though we weren't doing so well it was funny.

"Is anyone tired of laying down, I want to play." Rachel suddenly said. My headshot up and I glared at her giving her a no way in hell look. She just rolled her eyes and huffed.

We broke from the huddle and took our places. I put Rachel's comment out of my mind and I thought things were going semi smoothly.

When it happened.

The ball landed right in front of Rachel, my heart stopped and I thought hopefully for a moment she wouldn't pick it up. But then my body broke out in cold fear as she jumps up and grabs the ball. I have never ran so fast in my life chasing after her. For a second it actually looked like she was going to be fine, maybe even score a touchdown. And just as I started to smile, the worst thing that could ever happen happened.

Out of nowhere this big burly guy came and with one leap tackled Rachel down to the ground. My heart stopped ant I froze. The whistle blew and the guy got off her, more like Sam and Finn who got over they're pulled him off and threw him back. But…

Rachel didn't move.

I tore off my helmet and ran faster then I had before, the only thought running through my head was nonononononnonono!

I arrived where my very small, very quiet, very still girlfriend was laying. The football player was now being pushed back by Finn and Sam was trying to hold him back. The medics came a second after me and turned her over. Her eyes were closed and she was limp. I started hyperventilating, I grabbed her hand and held her hand tight, and hopping with everything she would grip back. The medics start to move her around they take off her helmet and shine a pen light in her eyes. I blink my eyes rapidly as I feel tears of fear and panic start to fill my eyes.

"Rach.." I try to say but my voice is scratchy and choked up. I start rubbing the hand I'm holding, "Rach come on this isn't funny, you-you gotta wake up now." But still no response. Suddenly I hear the guys behind me and I hear it was an accident,

That's when I start to see red, I turn around and stand up and glare at the player who tackled her. I walk towards him my fist already up before I feel at least three of my teammates holding me back.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! SHE WAS A GIRL! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TACKLE HER THAT HARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD." I pulled against the guys but their grip only tightened but I stopped when I heard it.

"Noah…"

I froze and turned around to see a dazed looking Rachel leaning on a paramedic. I feel relief flood through me as I squirm out of my teammates grips, rush down to my knees, gather Rachel up in my arms and hold her as close as I can to me. I bury my face in her hair and I am not ashamed to say I started crying, I thought my girl got seriously hurt, of course I'm gonna cry now that she' okay.

She slowly puts her arm around me and squeezes back. After a while she squirms a little then tentatively says my name. I separate a little from her but I don't totally let go (no way in hell and I doing that anytime soon) she then looks around groggily then asks innocently.

"Did we win?"

I laugh in relief and hug her again whispering in her ear, "No babe, but there is no way in hell that you are getting back on that field."

She nods her head "That's probably for the best."

I smile and kiss the side of her head and then slowly help her up, the crowd starts applauding as I guide Rachel onto the sidelines. When we get their even though the last thing he wants to do is let Rachel go, he looks at Finn who is running off and Sam who is approaching me and with one last kiss hand her off to a frantic and flailing Kurt yelling about suing that football playing bastard.

I turn towards Sam and can tell by his face that he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking

"We got to get the team back."

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

I swear after all the stuff I went through this night I would not be surprised if I went through an adrenaline crash. After I made sure Rachel was sitting on the bench and not getting up anytime soon, I went to the locker room and gave the speech of a lifetime to the football and managed to make them all agree to preform- well except for Karofsky who to my surprise joined us halfway through. And then number was epic, Rachel was still a little dizzy but nothing stopped Rachel from preforming, not even her stubborn and over protective boyfriend (thank you very much) so it just meant that I was doing all the lifting for her and now after that badass awesomeness we all crash back into the locker room only to hear coach call us back on the field.

"All of us?"

"Yeah, all of us."

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

You know those big moments in your life when everything just falls into place that moment came for me when Finn tossed that pass and I started running for the end zone for the game-winning touchdown. I ran fast and all that ran through my head is, your not a loser, this is it, your moment. I started blocking out the cheering fans, until one scream broke through the general up roar and I swear I heard one high pitched and loud familiar voice shout GO NOAH!

I grinned and ran faster, determined to make this moment happen. For a second it seemed as if everything went quiet and then I realized, I have stopped running.

Because I made the touchdown.

Then it's as if the sound got turned up to maximum volume as the cheering crowd and my teammates started echoing around me. Seconds later my team started tackling me happily. I grinned as I kept getting hit and hugged. And then from the sea of red jerseys I looked to see a short girl in a red dress trying to elbow her way through the already growing crowd. I shoved my team aside good- naturedly and caught Rachel as she jumped into my arms.

"WE WON." She shouts as she smiles and giggles happily.

I grin back then look over at my celebrating team and the cheering fans. Then I look back up at my girlfriend, safe and smiling in my arms. I smile a big genuine "Noah" smile.

"Yeah I did."

**OH MY GOSH! That was long and dramatic! Anyway this took me a while and o am very proud with this episode next is going to be…. Well… different… **

**My next request is actually for me to write a season 5 episode considering what glee is going through I think I'm going to make up my own Puckelberry backstory and then try writing it.**

**Keep holding on gleeks**


	6. Season 5

**I cannot begin to say how sorry I am that I made everyone wait for more then a month. I don't want to go into detail but something happened recently that made me want to stop writing, then I had to move into college and then went through the biggest case of writers block I had, it was bad. So without further ado I present the long awaited next episode. **

**Okay so like I said before this is a request to make my own season 5 episode up (with some guidelines I was given) so to make it go along with everything I have written so far (and go along with a few things I have to write in the future) here is the backstory!**

**This was requested by the guest named Beth again and she recommended a Season 5 episode**

_**READ THIS! IMPORTANT BACKSTORY FOR THIS CHAPTER**_

_**So Rachel and Puck were always planning to go to New York together, Puck was doing some jobs and internships and taking some online college courses while Rachel was at NYADA. Then the whole thing with his brother came up and Puck went back to Lima to handle that. Then other things came up (his mom or sister or brother needed him) and he decided to stay in Lima for now. So he worked out this deal with Rachel that he would spend three weeks in Lima and visits every fourth week of the month. That worked out for a while until they got into a huge fight and didn't talk for two weeks (that's when Brody came in) after Puck came back and beat up Brody, Rachel realized she was being selfish and was okay with Puck's terms again. This episode Puck is moving back to New York permanently but Rachel thinks it's just another weekly visit. So Puck takes her all around New York with him and Beth so she wont go home and see Kurt and Shelby (who he and Rachel are both on good terms with) rearranging her apartment. At one point a fight starts and Rachel leaves Puck only to discover he was trying to surprise her the whole time**_

**Gah! That's a lot to take in, but everyone understands now? Good, on with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Season 5**

_And that's what you missed on Glee!_

**Rachel's POV**

_Sweet Caroline…_

I looked down at the table from the book I was reading to see my phone, I smiled as I knew instantly who it was before even looking at the caller ID, that ringtone was only made for one person. I quickly put my book down and picked up my phone.

"Hey babe" was the first thing he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Noah? We have been in a relationship for almost four years now and you still want to use such juvenile language for greeting me?"

I heard Noah snicker on the other end of the line.

"Just as crazy as ever huh?"

I roll my eyes at that; he had been calling me crazy for years I know he meant it endearingly.

"Anyway babe, I was wondering where you are because I'm at Shelby's right now and-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Your at Shelby's?"

"Yeah"

Rachel confusingly told Puck to hold on a second and dug out her planner and quickly flipped through it until she got to the date she needed. Only to have her suspicions confirmed.

"Noah this isn't your week to come up, is something wrong?"

There was this pause as if what I said surprised him.

"Uh, yeah I'm.. I'm busy next week and I want to keep the system going so I … I just switched weeks is that okay?"

Normally it would be fine, after everything they had been through in the past few weeks this just seemed to be a minor roadblock. But it was the tone that threw me off, Noah was nervous about something.

"Are you all right Noah?" I asked

"Yeah, fine why would you ask that?" he said in a slightly higher pitch, which definitely means he is hiding something. I'm about to call him out on it when I stop, the reason we had trouble was because I couldn't give Noah his space- yes it is also because he wouldn't open up to me but what can I do?

I sigh and decide to drop it, trying to just let it go even though it still bugs me that he is hiding something from me.

"Okay Noah, so you're at Shelby's?"

I swear I could picture Noah's shoulders dropping in relief at hearing me drop the situation.

"Yeah, yeah we're at Shelby's so grab a cab and come over okay?"

Rachel bit her lip, "Okay Noah."

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

I passed the few dollars over and grabbed the bag full of cotton candy. I collected my change and turned to walk back to where Noah was leaning against the fence separating the carousel that Beth was riding from us. I moved next to him and he turned his head and smiled when he saw me, putting his arm around me pulling me closer. For a second I reveled in the happy moment, and then I remembered how strange Noah had been acting.

When I got to Shelby's apartment Noah was waiting at the door, he didn't even let me get out of the cab. He opened the door and pushed himself and Beth in, quickly listing off the address to one of our favorite diner's for lunch. All throughout the meal Noah kept asking me what was up with my life, every time I tried to turn the conversation towards him he jumped away from it as if I set him on fire. After lunch I realized I didn't have enough money for a cab to central park so I offered to walk back to our apartment and get some extra money, Noah literally looked like he almost had a heart attack and quickly suggested just walking there instead, he didn't mind paying for today. I tried to ask him again if something was off- clearly he was hiding something- but as always he said I was being crazy (it's starting to not seem endearing anymore) and told me to relax. The thoughts tumbled in my head again and I squirmed as I thought of Noah still keeping secrets from me, not telling me everything. That is how all our fighting started. I tried to stop squirming and just ignore the achy feeling in my gut.

When Noah suddenly put both hands on my shoulders.

"Rach!" he said loudly. Which means he had probably called my names a few times by now. I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up at Noah. His brows were furrowed in confusion and smoothed out when I broke out of my thoughts. He sighed and relaxed his grip on my arms.

"Geez, Rach where did you just go?" he asked. I looked around and saw the carousel had stopped and watched as Beth toddled out of the gate and towards us. Noah smiled and scooped up the happily squealing little girl. I smiled at the tender moment, that girl had Noah wrapped around her little finger the moment she was born. But Noah appeared to still be talking so I concentrated on him.

"I'm serious Rachel are you okay you've been acting funny since we got here."

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me, and now Noah was giving me the girl-has-clearly-gone-bonkers look. I bit my lip and thought of just brushing off his questioning but this was a perfect opportunity to ask Noah why he had been acting strangely.

"When you think about it Noah that is the pot calling the kettle black." I said. His bonkers look went up a few notches so I sighed and reluctantly started explaining.

"Noah, you show up off schedule, force me to rush over to Shelby's, act mysterious the whole time we are here and-"

"Aw come on Rach not this again I thought you trusted me." Noah states cutting off my sentence. I stood there and gaped at him but only for a second as Beth started to squirm in his arms and we had to start moving. Noah walked ahead and I followed him, now a little pissed.

"Noah, that's not fair of course I trust you but when you do such weird things-"

"Part of trust is just doing it Rach look I swear-"

"I know Noah but if you could see it from my point-"

"I am seeing it from your-"

"Stop cutting me off." I say. I am now beyond angry with him. In the back of my mind I can feel the old fear of what happened last time when we fought like this, but I'm too far in it now to draw back, he was hiding something and I wanted to know what it was right now!

But Noah just shrugged, "Look Rach I think your being a little paranoid here." Noah started to grin and I knew he meant it in a teasing way but that was the last straw. This was not fun anymore.

"Fine, if you want to have your secrets that's fine with me, just call me when your ready to tell the truth." I straighten up and kissed Beth on the cheek.

"Bye-bye Beth." I said sweetly. I then looked at Noah's confused face, "Bye Puck." I said.

I could tell by his face that me calling him that name had hurt. But if he wasn't willing to compromise then I wasn't willing to talk to Noah. I turned and started walking towards the parks exit. It took two seconds before I heard his pounding steps and Beth's joyous giggles, then I felt his arm clamp down on mine.

"Wait Rach I-"

"Please let go of my arm."

"Rachel just stop for a second and let me exp-"

I spun around to face him. "Explain what Noah? Explain how you've been acting? Explain why you can't tell me? Explain why I should just trust you but you having trouble trusting me?!"

My voice went an octive higher on the last exclamation so I knew I was getting hysterical. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. When I opened them Noah was still standing there a look of confusion, worry and a little hint of fear on his face. I had seen that look before, it was on his face all the time when we were fighting, always scared of what I was going to say next. I sighed again,

"Noah I don't want to do this right now, I'm done fighting, something's going on and you can't tell me." Noah opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up to stop him. "I don't care anymore, but I can't be around you while your keeping something from me. So for now I'm just going to go." I straighten my shoulders "I'll talk to you later okay?" I told him then with a small smile I turned and started walking deeper into Central Park, I wasn't sure where I was going I just knew that I had to be alone right now.

I couldn't help it; I looked back once to see that Noah was now sitting with Beth on a bench on his cellphone talking quickly as he nervously rubbed his hand along his head. An old twitch from when he still had his mow hawk. I sighed turned and kept walking.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

I walked for about 20 minutes when I decided I was far enough and sat down on a bench and just thought. Noah and I were still in a slump, I thought it had ended when Brody got kicked to the curb but the fact of the matter was that we were still there. I knew it was nothing serious, we weren't going to break up but… I just didn't want this rough patch between us to get any rougher.

Another loud electronic beep awakened me from my thoughts; I looked down at my cellphone and saw it was another message from Noah. Ever since I walked away I got about 17 calls and probably a 100 texts, I wasn't really sure the beeps for texts and voicemails started to overlap. It beeped suddenly again and my curiosity was peeked. No, no amount of I'm sorry's and I love you's was going to fix this but still, I wondered what he had to say. I took my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it; I felt a familiar pang in my heart when I typed in my passcode 6624. It spelled NOAH, I ignored it and moved on to my messages and I had a lot more then I thought I did. But what really surprised me was the latest message, it was a video. My first reaction would be Noah using Beth as a way to make my heart melt and forgive him but the paused image I saw was Brittney. She was staring at the camera and smiling and I could see the edges of the choir room in the background. I had to press play now.

The video started, it shook a little as the person holding the phone adjusted and I heard Brittany's excited mummer. "You're going to record them!"

The camera focused and I was surprised to hear Santana's voice whisper "Brittany, honey I need you to be quiet or this will never work." Brittany quickly threw her hand over her mouth and nodded. I was still confused until I heard some familiar music start playing, Brittany's eyes widened like mine and the camera turned to show a 16 year old me and Noah in front of the glee room, he was playing his guitar and both of us were smiling at each other.

(I don't own this song)

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

It was the day Noah and I sang Need You Now, and I had forgotten how… well…. Perfect that song looked. Noah and I were both looking at each other like all we wanted was right in front of us, we looked so… in love. I kept watching and giggled a little when I watched Noah fake lunge at Karofsky and then couldn't help but smile as I watched him relax just at my touch. I forgot how effective it was to him when I did those simple things like holding his hand or touching his arm.

_I just need you now…_

I was full on smiling as the music ended and Noah and I stood there smiling as he pulled me into a hug. The camera quickly switched back to Brittany who is actually jumping up and down in her seat. It then turns to Santana who is smiling too.

"That right there is pure Puckleberry people, if those two don't end up together them we probably all fell into a parallel universe or something."

Santana was then interrupted by a loud noise, her head snapped up, her face got angry and I heard the first bit of Spanish cursing being yelled before she dropped her phone. I just sat there on the bench remembering how much Noah and I use to simply love each other before our lives got chaotic and all this mess happened, it made me miss Noah and how we use to be. But… we couldn't just keep lying and keeping secrets from each other. I was about to click out of the video and move on to another one when I saw the text that got sent with the video. It said: I just need you now Rach, I'll tell you everything plz come back to the apt.

I smiled and quickly put my phone in my pocket, got up from the bench and walked briskly to an exit. I had a taxi to catch.

THIS IS A PAGE DIVIDER

I walked up the last flight of stairs to my apartment and straighten myself making sure I wasn't too sweaty or wrinkled from my jog up the few flights. I took a breath and hurried to my apartment door, I stared at it suddenly nervous about what the next few minutes held for Noah and I. But then I remembered the video and the pure adoration we had for each other and I dug out my key. I swiftly unlocked and opened the door before I lost the nerve to do so and walked into my apartment.

I looked around and at first sight there was no big catastrophe going on so.. It wasn't bad. I heard footsteps exiting the bedroom door and turned to see Noah standing in the doorframe looking so guilty and apologetic. I tried to remember my anger before and not let him off the hook. I crossed my arms and stared at him, waiting.

Noah sighed as he saw my posture and looked down at the ground, rubbing his head subconsciously again. "I guess I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do." He said. He looked up briefly and I concentrated on keeping my expression stoic. Noah sighed when he realized I wasn't giving up easily. He then slowly walked towards me. "I could give you this long explanation." He started to say "Or.." he arrived in front of me "I could let my actions speak for themselves." He smiled and at one point I thought he was just going to try to make out with me when he grabbed my hand and started leading me to the bedroom. I quickly planted my feet, "Noah we are not doing that right now." I started

He looked at me funny and then blinked when he got what I was saying and actually had the nerve to chuckle a little. "Rach I don't want to sleep with you right now okay just… just trust me please." Noah had used that phrase all day but this time as I looked into his eyes I realized he really needed me to just trust him right now. So I took a deep breath and I let him lead me into the bedroom.

At first when I walked in I had no idea what he wanted me to see, but as I looked around I noticed different things. Like his old McKinley blanket that we both love so much on the end of the queen sized bed and the night stand now on one side had pictures of his sister, his mom, his brother and him; one of the gleeks at nationals and one of us at prom. His guitar in its stand pushed to one corner beside a big window. I start blinking as I realize what's happening I quickly maneuver my hand out of his tight grip and rush into the living room, looking around faster now. I see his dvd collection and books mashed together with mine, when I rush to the kitchen and open the fridge I see meat separated from the vegan meals in their. Other knick-knacks and other things Noah apparently can't live without spread around the room. It looks lived in, it looks moved into it looks…

I slowly turn to a smiling Noah once again leaning in the bedroom doorframe. He sighs as he sees the hope in my face "I wanted it to be a big surprise, to just walk in tonight and for you to see I had moved in but…" he grimaced "It backfired, like totally got fucked up and you ended up walking away so…" Noah sighed again and walked towards me. Taking both my hands in his and staring right into my eyes.

"Rachel I am so sorry I hid this from you and made you think I didn't trust you. You are the only person in the world outside of my family that I would ever trust with my life. I love you and I am sorry that I am such a dumb screw up that even my surprises to you get fucked up."

After that he just stared at me waiting, I bit my lip "So… this means your staying… permantly." I couldn't help the hope that snuck into my voice. But at that question a huge smile spread across Noah's face.

"Honey I'm home."

At that moment a huge grin spread out on my face and I jumped on Noah, surprised he quickly caught me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he whispered into my hair. I giggled and looked at his face "Yes Noah you are forgiven, welcome home. "He then grinned and dipped me a little as his mouth met mine. Suddenly as it started I stopped it, "Just so we are clear though, don't ever plan a surprise that makes me question our whole relationship again." Noah nodded quickly "You got it babe."

And then he kissed me again and I smiled.

We were both home.

**Yay all the wonderfulness and Puckleberry happy endings. I hope you guys liked that because that was my first attempt at my own episode.**

**Anyway next is Season 4 Episode 18, "Shooting Star" so get ready for more Puckleberry!**


End file.
